The Refridgerator of DoOm
by Halimeade
Summary: It's Sailor LoOn and the Sailor Whatsits to the rescue!
1. Enter the Teacake King

~*~*The Refrigerator of DoOm*~*~

by Halimeade

(( A/N: Yes, this is a parody. An original parody, if such a thing is possible. It doesn't particularly follow any it of plotline from the original series, but makes fun of its more pokable aspects. It's a story I wrote years ago when the idea of Sailor LoOn and the Whatsits was first concocted, and only now am I getting around to posting it ^.^; I do hope you enjoy it. Oh, a companion piece to this is LoOn Goes of Hogwarts by Mystica. Please read that as well! ))

~*Part I: Enter the Teacake King*~

            "LoOn, run slower, or walk faster!" Dee puffed as she began to lag behind the Whatsits's leader, who was dashing at top speed.

            "But if I do, there will be no more free food at the bakery when we get there!" LoOn pouted, but stopped running and waited for everyone to catch up, looking anxious.

            Kaliae, who was on the school's soccer team (not because she had any school spirit, mind you, but because there were no other teams to play on) jogged easily up beside LoOn. "It's the grand opening. There's going to be plenty of food." LoOn grunted in response.

            "Yeah, and if we don't slow the pace, the only thing there won't be anything left of is the Whatsits." Cera added dryly.

            At a more relaxed pace, the group made their way down the sidewalk. Their destination? A brand new eat-in bakery that was opening up that day, called Happy Teacake Bakery.

            " I still don't see why someone would name a wonderful place full of yummy cakes after something like *shudder* teakcakes," LoOn mused.

            "What about teacakes?" Kaliae said edgily. 

            LoOn didn't respond, even though she looked like she really wanted to. This was probably because Triesta had her by the hair and was now dragging her down the sidewalk away from Kaliae, LoOn whimpering about the evil teacakes to her.

            Kaliae tugged on one of her odangos. She was a very big supporter of the teacakes, who the others always insisted were evil. 'They aren't evil' she thought. 'The fangs are just for self-defense. Besides, how could anything so cute be evil?'

            The rest of the trip went peacefully, till the bakery came into sight.

            "FOOD!" LoOn cried, and ran off before Triesta could get a hand on her.

            "~.~"

            "I guess it's safe-" Cera began, but was cut off by an ear-piercing scream from the direction of the bakery.

            " AAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S THE TEACAKE KING!"

            "...............?" The Whatsits ran towards LoOn's scream, Kaliae in the lead. The scene was indeed not pretty.

            "Take that, and that!" LoOn, now transformed into Sailor Lunatic, cried as she beat a large pink mass on the ground with the LoOn Bracelet.

            "But but-" The pink mass rolled over, curled up in the fetal position. It was a guy, maybe 17, dressed up in a giant pink teacake suit. "-I'm not a real teacake!! Leave me alone!"

He rolled again dodgingly.

            The Whatsits stared with the rest the gathered crowd, stunned. 

            Suddenly, Kaliae jumped into action, throwing her transformation pencil into the air.

            "Obviously Transforming into a Sailor Whatsit!" and in a whirl of light and other pretty things that no one in the crowd (of course) saw, she transformed into Sailor Obvious.

            In the time this took, Sailor LoOn had backed up, the LoOn Stick now held out in front of her. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" she said, and lifted the stick to cast one of her many attacks.

            "Noooooooo!" Obvious cried, and over-dramatically dived in front of the teacake-clad guy, shielding him from LoOn's sight. "Don't hurt him!"

            Sailor LoOn paused, looking very confused. "But but- Teacake King!" she whined.

            Obvious stayed where she was, arms outstretched. "No! The teacakes aren't really evil! And the Teacake King is our friend, too." She turned and looked down at the guy. "Right?"

            The accused Teakcake King poked his head out from between his hands. " My name is Boben, I just work here part-time! ."

            " Boben. Like Bo-ben?" Obvious asked, pronouncing his name oddly the second time.

            Boben nodded, and curled back up into a protective ball.

            Obvious turned back to Sailor LoOn. "See?!"

            Not really understanding what had just happened, LoOn lowered the LoOn Stick, a look of hard thinking on her face.  "Well......" she said slowly after a few tense minutes, "Alright, but just because he really doesn't look very scary." Then she untransformed and wandered into the bakery to sample some of the free food.

            Obvious also untransformed and began prying Boben out of his protective knot. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you? I'm really sorry Teacake King-guy-person, LoOn didn't mean it. Can I call you TK? It's much easier to say."

            "But I'm not a Teacake King-"

            Kaliae patted him on the head. "It's okay. I'm friends with the teacakes." She leaned in closer, and whispered conspiratorially. " I won't tell anyone else for you."

            Boben, now dubbed TK by Kaliae, just nodded again dumbly and scurried off into the bakery, running into a wall in his confusion. Kaliae sighed, looking after him wistfully.

            "I never knew there was a Teacake King," Triesta said suspiciously from behind Kaliae.

            "Maybe he's just the quiet type?" Crissy asked.

            ".........................." Kaliae added.


	2. They Are as Dumb as They Look

~*Part II: They Are as Dumb as They Look*~

            The door clicked shut as TK locked up the bakery for the night. It had been a very long day. Most of it came to him because of that awful teacake suit he had to wear to promo the bakery. He'd never live it down. Beaten over the head with a metal bracelet by some weird girl in a miniskirt, but similarly saved by an even weirder one.

            He stopped under a streetlight, and ruffled his hair with a free hand. 

            'Teacake King? Gimme a break, who'd believe something like tha-'

            This question was soon to be answered as TK felt a rush of energy around him. Before he could finish his thought to start a new one, he was run into as Kaliae, who had been camped out across the street, knocked him over.

            "Look out-"

            Pop! both disappeared.

            "Not cool!"

            Crissy, who had been waiting with Kaliae, ran over to where both she and TK and disappeared. After running in circles around the streetlamp, she concluded not a trace of either of them was there. The only thing left was the scent of.........

            "Fresh baked bread? O.o"           

~*~*~*~

            "Does this hurt?"

            "Ow! Yes."

            Kaliae poked a new spot. "What about there?"

            "Ouch!" Boben put a hand over his arm protectively. "Cut that out. ."

            "Oh, okay. I was just trying to be nice," she pouted.

            Boben grumbled, but Kaliae's attention had already been diverted to several shiny objects hanging from the roof of their new surroundings. They were round in shape, and hung from wires. They were only lightbulbs, sure, but it was enough to engross the Whatsit. She jump for it, but missed. Then again. Similar results. Maybe once mo-

            "Muhahahaha!" a not so booming voice laughed from the corner of his audience room. Both Kaliae and Boben turned to stare. A short man sat on a booster seat in a decorated throne. He was rather barrel-shaped. And familiar. On either side of him stood four generals in varying maturity of dress. They, in fact, looked rather familiar too....

            "Gasp!" Kaliae said, enhancing the dramatic effect of their appearance. "You're King Barrel, and his slightly-evil generals, Kachoonzite, Notbright, JediKnight, and Jay!"

            "Yes! And you have fallen into my trap Sailor Obvious!" King Barrel said, fully satisfied with himself. His last loaf of bread had come out very well that day. "Now-!"

            Kachoonzite coughed slightly.

            "-What?"

            "Did we really have a plan?"

            There was a pause. "Of course we have a plan!"

            "That's right!" Kaliae said, getting caught up in an obvious moment. "You sent the Teacake King to kidnap me, in hopes that when the other Sailor Whatsits discovered my disappearance they'd come to rescue me, and you could capture them too, then kill us all so you can take over the world!" She turned to Boben, eyes watering. " How could you?!"

            Another paused ensued.

            JediKnight leaned over to Notbright. "There is a Teacake King?"

            "Maybe he's the silent type?" Notbright offered.

            "Er, yes, of course that was my plan!" King Barrel said, recovering. "Good work- uh..." He looked at Boben.

            Boben was thinking quickly, trying not to let Kaliae's betrayed crying get the best of him; she was sobbing on his sleeve now. "...TK."

            "-TK!" Barrel finished. " JediKnight! Notbright! Take Sailor Obvious down to the confined space holding area!" The generals stepped forward and carefully pried Kaliae off of Boben, and took her out of the room. A small pink teacake bobbed after them.

            "Now then," King Barrel turned back to TK. "We must continue on with out evil plan to destroy the Sailor Whatsits!"

            "Er...........are those the girls in the mini skirts?"

            Barrel gasped. "You know who they are?!"

            Boben paused, and scratched the back of his head. It seemed smartest to take advantage of the situation to get away." Yes, yes I know who they are. Why don't you let /me/ go get them for you."            

            "What a good idea! Jay, give the Teacake King an Evil Transporter Button so he can return as soon as he has completed his mission!"

            Jay rolled his eyes and tossed a button to TK, as if he didn't approve of it. Plus movement was not an option. It could mess up his look.

            Boben looked down at the button. It was just like those ones they give you at dry cleaning conventions. It was yellow. It had a big happy face on it.

            " Um, yeah, I'll try to hurry. Evil plans can't wait and all...."

            "Excellent. Just one thing before you go." Barrel seemed to get serious. Boben feared he was busted. "Do you happen to have any of those teacakes around?" A fork had appeared in his hand.

            "......Sorry, all out."

            "Oh ^..~." And with that, Boben felt the same rush of energy, and disappeared.

~*~*~*~

            "Hurry, lock the door!"

            JediKnight flicked the switch just as the door shuddered. He let out a breath. "I thought we were going to have to tranquilize her."

            Notbright whimpered. "She bit me ;.;, " he said, sucking his index finger.

            "At least she didn't kick you," JediKnight said, showing the nice purple spot beginning to show on his shin. "The second we took her away from that other guy she went mad!"

            "Let's just get back to the audience chamber ;.;." 

            He nodded, and they headed back down the hall.

            Kaliae, meanwhile, sat in the center of her new surroundings, thinking. 'How the hell am I going to get out of here? What are Barrel's evil plans this time?' She pet the teacake that had settled on her knee. 'And why did TK turn me in?!' 

            She sniffled, and decided to work out while she waited to be rescued. It always paid to stay in shape. She'd get TK. And it would hurt. A lot.


	3. Never Say Whatsit

~*Part III: Never Say Whatsit*~

            The Whatsits were not idling, however, as they made plans to rescue Sailor Obvious. Now gathered around their friend's last known location, they discussed the present options.

            "What do we do, what do we do?!" LoOn hopped up and down next to Mamoo. Mamoo was staring into the streetlamp, becoming steadily blind.

            "What happened again Crissy?" Triesta asked for the third time.

            "Guy, and and pooft!, and and bread!" Crissy whined, tugging at a loose curl in her ponytail.

            "Bread?!" Dee's face became dark. "There is only one person who bakes bread!"

            "The guy at the bakery?" LoOn asked innocently.

            "...Besides him." Dee said.

            "King Barrel," Cera finished matter-of-factly.

            All the Whatsits gasped in spite of themselves. "What do we do?!" LoOn asked.

            Luckily for the Whatsits, and reader's with short attention spans, that's just when Boben (who will from now on will be referred to only as TK, since in the last scene it got awful confusing when he was called by both names, and he really hates it when you call him "Bo-ben") reappeared on the ground, looking dazed.

            "Guy!" Crissy wailed. "Him, him!"

            "Bwaaa?" TK said.

            The Whatsits formed a circled around TK as he stood up, closing him in. A sweatdrop formed on his forehead as he looked down at them all. "Hold on a minute-"

            "It's the Teacake King!" LoOn pointed. "You stole Kaliae!"

            "Can I get my whip? It's just over on my motorcycle." Cera asked eagerly, making TK back away from her. The fetal position was looking like his only option to survive.

            Triesta tapped a finger on her chin. "I think it's best to pump him for information before we kill him, Cera."

            "You don't have to do that," TK said, sounding nervous. "I'm here to help you!"

            Dee and Triesta looked at each other, apparently not hearing. "We could get the egg beater, but then we'd have to send LoOn home."

            "Hey, what's this?!" LoOn pounced TK, grabbing the Evil Transporter Button from him. "It's silly ^.^."

            "See? Can we stop planning my painful death for a few seconds so I can explain?" TK asked, beginning to worry more than before about the girls' sanity, and his own for that matter. "Your friend, the kinda cute one with the buns on her head, got locked up by this evil guy dressed in a barrel and I said I'd bring you guys to him to get away. You can use the button to go get your friend! No need to kill me o.o"

            All the Whatsits turned in unison and looked at the button. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" LoOn asked. "That changes everything!" She still looked at him suspiciously.

            "Really? That's great. Great." TK said hurriedly. "So if you don't mind, I've really got to be going. Early shift at the Bakery and all-" He gulped back the rest of his excuse as the Whatsits drew closer around him. "-Or, I can go with you. Ladies can't be all alone going after evil bad guys...in.....barrels....." 'Aw crap. What have I gotten myself into?' 

            "Mamoo! make sure he doesn't escape while we transform!" LoOn ordered Mamoo. He continued to stare into the streetlamp. "....." She placed Mamoo's hand on TK's arm, and nodded in satisfaction.

            "Ready Whatsits? Let's go!"  
            "Random Butterfly Power, Make up!" ("Why does Tri always get to go first?" "Because I'm the oldest :p" "Aww....")

            "Cynic Pencil Power, make up!"

            "Airhead Blonde Girl power, make up!"

            "Contradiction Power Down, make up!"

            "Lunatic Flashy Thingy That Makes You Very Dizzy!!!"

            TK stared in confusion as the newly transformed Whatsits again surrounded him, Sailor Lunatic holding the Evil Transporter Button, offering it to him. "Okay, take us to Kaliae!"

            "But....I don't know how it works."

            "I can see all sorts of colourful dots," Mamoo commented.

~*~*~*~

            "I've got it!" King Barrel cackled.

            "What?" Jay asked around a yawn.

            "Don't ask such stupid questions," Barrel snapped back, then turned to JediKnight. "Is the Sailor Whatsit we captured still in her cell?"

            "As far as I know," JediKnight replied.

            "Excellent, bring her here, she shall be the first of the Whatsit's to fall victim in my latest plot to rule the world!" Waving JediKnight off, King Barrel rose from his dais and strutted importantly across the floor to an adjoining room, a lab, flanked by his other three generals, who were curious to see what there glorious leader had concocted this time.

            Kachoonzite coughed slightly.

            "Are you choking?" Notbright asked.

            "Behold!" King Barrel flung his arms out, gesturing his minions to, well, behold. "My latest creation!" he beamed.

            "It........looks like a giant refrigerator." In fact, the new device looked exactly that, except with a clear Plexiglas door and a profusely of cables who's like has never been seen in all of anime history protruding from it. Any electrician would had put it in the Louve.

            King Barrel faltered slightly at the stinging comment, but recovered. "It's not just a giant refrigerator!"

            There was a pause.

            "...........It has the capability to freeze any person put inside it in a cryogenic sleep, during which it can drain all the potassium out of their body!"

            Jay rubbed his forehead. "Why do we want potassium again?"

            Barrel sputtered. " That's not important right know, but we can take over the world if we get all of it!"

            "Oh, whatever. So, what is it called?" Jay asked, tapping the side of the machine.

            "Erm..............Giant Refrigerator of Doom."

            The Generals looked at each other and sighed.

            "Hey, let me go!"

            "Ouch, stop kicking me! ." Jediknight yelped, limping/running into the lab, Kaliae close behind, trying to line him up for another hit. A single pink teacake bounced happily behind her. Before she could succeed, however, the other generals came to their comrade's aid and subdued the disgruntled Whatsit.

            Kaliae flailed, trying to break free, but it was no use. Three against one weren't good odds. "Hands off!" she cried unhappily.

            "Ahh, Sailor Obvious, how nice of you to join us," King Barrel said, turning from his contraption, adjusting his cape for a better effect.

            Kaliae stopped her spastic efforts to get free, and glared at him. "Well, it's not nice to be here," she pouted. 'Aiyaa, and where's that Teacake King?! He's the one that betrayed me!' A small tear came to the corner of her eye at the thought.

            "And now, we wait for your friends arrival, and then my evil plan can go into effect!" King Barrel cackled, and with orders for the Generals to keep Kaliae subdued in the lab until he returned, bounced out of the room to await TK and his Whatsit captives.


	4. At Ground Zero

~*Part IV: At Ground Zero*~

            "Maybe if you throw it up in the air like this!-" Sailor Airhead tossed the Evil Transporter Button into the air. "-and say 'Take me to King Barrel's Evil Lab Where Kaliae Is!' " 

            The button fell unceremoniously back to Earth, Gravity itself wondering if it had really been worth the effort.

            "Well, I'm dunno then," she said, adjusting the powder blue bow on her fuku.

            Sailor Cynic retrieved the button from the ground, and turned it over in her hand. "How tasteless," she sneered at the smiley face, passing it on to Sailor Contradiction.

            "We can draw fangs on it," Sailor Random offered.

            "Oh, Mamoo, don't hit your head on the light pole!" Sailor Lunatic pleaded from somewhere behind the close-knit group. 

            TK, nearly forgotten, stood nearby wishing he could just go home without guilt. But he couldn't, his thoughts returning to the insane girl that was trapped with a bunch of psycho ward residents somewhere in town. 'Kaliae.......'

            "Hey, what's this?" Sailor Con pointed to a small bit of torn plastic on the edge of the button. All the Whatsits gather 'round closely to see, TK looking easily (being pretty tall)

over Random's shoulder.

            "How.......unimpressive," Cynic said.

            "Con!" Lunatic cried, "Don't rip it!-"

            The button began to glow, and engulfed the group in light, transporting them to King Barrel's lair.

            Mamoo looked up from his place behind the streetlamp, very confused. "LoOn?" he asked tentively. The only reply he received was from a passing cricket.

            "Oh......" he sat down on the curb to wait patiently for her return.

~*~*~*~

            The confusion that ensued was no less like a moonbounce at a five year-old's birthday party.

            "What just happened?!" LoOn cried in dismay.

            "It's dark in here," Con commented.

            "Okay, someone is crushing my leg!" Cynic snapped.

            "Who turned out the lights?" Airhead chirped.

            TK, who unluckily ended up on the bottom of the dog pile, grunted.

            Random, standing slightly apart from the group, flipped the light switch.

            "Aww, now you've ruined my surprise entrance!" King Barrel, upon his dais-throne-booster seat, holding what amounted to several remote controls, dropped them in disappointment. "Oh well," he sighed. "Welcome to my lab Sailor Whatsits!"

            However, his audience wasn't being rapt with attention, as they struggled still to disentagle themselves. He waited for them to stand (for no small amount of time), then tried again. "Teacake King, you've done well!"

            TK continued to lie on the floor, pretending to be dead. He wasn't very brave when it came to this sort of thing. The Whatsits spun around.

            "It's /not/ him!" Con declared.

            "Where have you taken Kaliae, King Fishbowl!" LoOn demanded.

            "That's King /Barrel/. And you're getting ahead of me." he said, and pushed a button on one of his remote controls. A curtain hanging from the roof on the left dropped, revealing his lab, and the small gaggle within.

            "Kaliae!"

            "Whatsits!" Kaliae cried back, trying to pull away from the grasp of the Generals, who held her near the Giant Refrigerator of Doom. A pink teacake was gnawing on the hem of Notbright's cape. The Generals waved slightly, making some Whatsits blush.

            "We won't let you get away with whatever you are doing!" LoOn pointed at him.

            "Ha! Prepare to see the first of you fall victim to my eeeeeeeevil! Generals, put her inside!" Kaliae was shoved inside the Refrigerator promptly, with slight relief evident. King Barrel then pushed another button, and a spectacle of lights began to flash on the machine, along with a slight hissing sound.

            Kaliae banged and kicked at the Plexiglas door. "Help!" she shouted over and over. She didn't want the potassium sucked out of her body!

            The Whatsit team stared, entranced by the shininess. Almost all.

            "/Guys/," Cynic sighed, "Now is /not/ the time!" She snapped her whip weakly a few times at them, trying to draw their attention away, but they were stuck oogling like bugs to flypaper. Was she the only one not affected by anything shiny? "How dare you disable them!" She snapped at Barrel. "It'll take hours to get them conscious again!"

            King Barrel cackled. "Yes, now I can slowly suck the potassium out of all you bodies at a time that is convenient with my cooking classes!"

            ".....What?"

            "....Jay, JediKnight, get her!"

            A rather violent fighting scene ensued, best not described for the more sensitive readers.

            Inside the Giant Refrigerator of Doom, Kaliae's struggles had ceased as she slowly slipped into cyrogenic sleep. Leaning against the wall her eyes fluttered open and shut weakly. She couldn't get out, the Whatsits couldn't help, and Cynic was busy too. Was this going to be it? Would the Whatsits lose to Barrel after all?  

            TK slinked along the walls of the lab, trying not to be seen (Note this is difficult and pointless because the entire place is white and he is wearing a pink shirt from his work uniform).He crept up to the side of the Giant Refrigerator of Doom, and peeked inside at the now unconcious Kaliae.  

            "Can we.....help you?" Kachoonzite asked, turning him around.

            "You tell him, Kachoonzite!" Notbright added. He hopped up and down trying to get the teacake to let go of his cape.

            "Bless you?"

            Notbright blinked. "I didn't sneeze."

            Kachoonzite rolled his eyes. "What are you doing, Teacake King?"

            A moan of slight discomfort came from inside the machine.

            "Ummm....." TK paused to look at Kaliae. Being the heroic type-figure wasn't coming easy.

            "I was....just curious to know how this thing turns off..-and on," he added hurriedly. He smiled weakly, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

            The white-haired General narrowed his eyes in calculation. "I don't think you need to know about-"

            "- Over here-!" Notbright pointed to a glossy yellow button. "On in depressed, Off is up. And this lever controls the potassium drain. Oh hey, it's almost halfway done," he piped happily. "And- can you get this teacake off me, please? ;.;"

            Before the more lucid of the two generals could protest, TK threw his weight at Kachoonzite. It was barely enough to throw the bigger man of balance, but enough for TK to slip away and press the yellow button. There was a series of pops and creaks as the Giant Refrigerator of Doom shut down and the blinky lights went out, freeing the Whatsits. 

            The door popped open, and Kaliae slumped onto the floor.

            King Barrel turned with a start. "Drat! I let myself be distracted by a really good fight scene, and look what happens! Generals, hurry, get them all!"

            "Haha, too late!" Cynic snapped her whip. "C'mon Whatsits!"

            "Oh no....." all four Generals groaned.

            "LoOn Scepter Sparkles!"

            "Random Elemental Blast!"

            "Icy Flames Attack!"

            Whatsit attacks rang throughout the room. When the dust cleared, the Giant Refrigerator of Doom had been destroyed, as well as anything else that had been in room. Strangely, Barrel and his Generals had escaped into thin air (also known as the emergency exit). The team now surrounded TK, who had Kaliae leaning against a large piece of scrap...well, you couldn't be sure anymore.

            Airhead was shaking Kaliae violently. "Obvious! Obvious! Wake up!"

            "Er, I don't think you should do that, " TK suggested.

            Airhead whined slightly, to which Random pat her head calmingly. The teacake sat on Kaliae's knee and made a squeak.

            "Kaliae?" Con asked with concern.

            Kaliae shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, the reluctantly opened. "Guys?.....What happened?"

            A stammer to reply came from Airhead, but Cynic cut her off with a look.

            "King Barrel stuck you in his machinery thing and we were distracted and somehow you got free- what did happen?" LoOn asked.

            "TK turned off the machine," Cynic said.

            It took longer than usual, but that very sentence made Kaliae have her second obvious moment in just as many hours. "They stuck me in a machine that sucks all the potassium out of your body and I almost died by it but TK must have turned off the machine so I could get free and none of you would be hurt!" She leaned forward and clung to the afore-said hero. "I knew you weren't evil!"

            TK shifted slightly, but couldn't get her off, and admittedly, didn't really want to. "...Your welcome," he said after a moment.

            "So, who's hungry?"


	5. Epilogue

~*Part V: Epilogue*~

            Kaliae happily swung her legs as she sat on a bar stool in the Happy Teacake Bakery. The other Whatsits sat on stools around her, plates full of delicious sweets and sugary goodness.

            "If you all keep coming in like this, they'll revoke my employee discount," TK grumbled from behind the counter.

            "But it's so nice of you to offer to pay for everyone's dessert!" Kalie piped.

            "I offered to buy /you/ dessert..." he dropped it before he invoked something he'd regret.

            She smiled. "That's nice, but I don't like sugar." She pet one of two teacakes residing on her shoulder.

            "Where exactly do those come from?" TK asked. He never thought he'd get used to them.

            "You should know, you /are/ the Teacake King after all!"

            "Oh, right...."

            Before the conversation could escalate, LoOn lifted a piece of cake into the air. "To sugar!"

            "To sugar!" the others cheered in reply.

            "I bet Mamoo would love that cake, LoOn. By the way, where is he?"

~*~*~*~

            Mamoo poked a stick lying next to the streetlamp boredly.

            "LoOn?........"

~*~*Fin*~*~

(( A/N: And that is it! Hope you liked it ^.^ You have no idea how many different ways I managed to spell refrigerator throughout that story. Even two years later I am finding it misspelled! ))


End file.
